Epicosity
by Tarafina
Summary: Lois muses over the *epicosity* of Chlollie.


**Title**: Epicosity  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Ship**: Chloe/Oliver, Clark/Lois  
**Rating**: PG  
**Word Count**: 1,105  
**Summary**: Lois muses over the _epicosity _of Chlollie.

**_Epicosity_**  
-Drabble-

There's something beautiful about them. She wants to say perfect, but she's not so cliché or naïve. Not only will they have their differences, probably a whole lot of them given the stubborn nature of them both, but they live in a world where perfection is obsolete. Still, there's a zing in her chest, and Lois isn't so blind as to ignore what it is.

_Hope_.

For so long she's seen her little cousin suffer; she's seen her heartbreak, her misfortune, her mistakes and her ex-boyfriends, and all together it's been one very big mess. But now, she can't help but think maybe this is it. Maybe Oliver will be _The One_.

She can't deny that there was a time when, hey, she thought the same about the blonde billionaire with charm to spare in regards to herself. She sees the difference now; it hurt then, knowing that they didn't fit the way they both so wanted to. He was off to do great things and she wasn't ready to share him. Maybe it was selfish or self-preservation, or hell, who knows, maybe it was fate whirling its magic because they were both essentially meant for other people.

Regardless, the time's come where Lois can look at Oliver Queen, can see that smile of his, big and warm and all-encompassing, turned in another woman's direction. She can see the love, the bone-deep affection, and the endless desire to protect right there in the plains of his face. And she knows, deep down, without a shadow of a doubt, that this man, this former-playboy extraordinaire, is completely and unabashedly in love with Chloe Sullivan. Her little cousin; the woman with enough gumption to fit six of her, all packed in a petite, curvy blonde with six inch heels. Jaded, focused, careful Chloe…

"Fun," she'd called it. Harmless, stringless, labeless, _fun_.

Lois mentally snorted.

Whether she knew it or not, Chloe had met her match. Whether she'd fallen yet or not she was due for a face-plant and while she wouldn't like it, faithful Oliver would be there to catch her. It would hurt, it would bruise that shield she carried around wherever she went now, but it would do her some good too. Sure, she needed fun; bucket loads of it too. And if she wanted to believe it came in the form of sweaty bed gymnastics with fellow justice-seeker Ollie, then have at it. But Lois knew better and she had this one figured out the moment the two were caught red-handed in matching robes at the bed and breakfast.

A smirk curved her lips.

These two were going to be epic. They were going to be the next Brangelina! They were going to blow the gossip hounds right out of the water. And Lois would have the front-row seat to the whole thing. From the denial of anything more to the slow burn of their obvious love. Popcorn in hand, hawk-eyes on every move, word and signal, she'd bare witness to the creation of _Chlollie_, the greatest love this world's ever seen.

Well, besides _Clois_. Maybe it wouldn't be in the magazines next to Michelle Obama's latest wardrobe thumb up or thumb down and maybe she and Clark wouldn't be compared to the TomKat's of the world, but hey… They had their own secluded love-nest and no paparazzi to intrude. So all the power to Chloe and Oliver and their oblivious epicosity, she and Clark would be living it up in the background.

Back on topic, she reminded herself…

With a ridiculous smile on her face, she stared at the two persons of interest that she'd conned into a double-date (that wasn't a date, according to Chloe – but so _was_, according to Lois), and knew her smile was ridiculously unnerving.

Exchanging a look, Chloe and Oliver did their _talk-without-words-because-we-know-each-other-so-well _thing and maybe Lois giggled a little, except not because she was _so _not a giggler.

"Okay… _Maybe _you need to cut back on the caffeine," Chloe suggested, staring wide-eyed at her. "And a drug test might be in order, too… Did you have something you wanted to tell us? Do we need to stage an intervention?"

"I've got Monday free," Oliver suggested, half-smiling in all of his confident, snarky self. "Sunday's booked and Tuesday's looking busy… How about you Sidekick? We can merge our schedules see what time's best. Bring in Emil to get the final diagnosis." With a smirk in Lois' direction, he added, "Don't worry about the cost. We'll get you into a high class rehab and have you back to your only slightly crazy self ASAP."

"Har, har," she replied, rolling her eyes. "All right so I'm less covert than I thought I was. Maybe I'm just having a good day and felt like smiling. Is that all right?"

"Sure…" Chloe said, nodding slowly. "Unless you seem to be mentally planning something that involves us; I feel like I can hear you cackling in my head… It's disturbing."

Lois huffed, but spotted Clark just then which would thankfully distract her favorite oblivious duo from prodding her for more answers. With the always handsome Clark at her right and the soon-to-be-epic _Chlollie _in front of her, she still couldn't hide her knowing grin.

It was only when Clark gave her that same weird look Chloe and Oliver were that she tried to turn it down. She couldn't let them _know _she knew what they didn't, or more likely were avoiding like the plague! She had to let this one play out on its own, she had to pretend she didn't believe it was going to evolve into the flowers and gifts and very _stringy_ relationship she could already see forming between them. If she mentally clapped and did a little dance of joy, well, _whatever! _So she was excited for them; that wasn't a crime. It was about damn time the two of them moved on and quit living in their less than awesome past. And if she had to be the invisible cheerleader, rooting for them on the sidelines without being seen, then fine. She would. Because she _knew_ what they were afraid to admit to each other and themselves.

Oliver Queen and Chloe Sullivan were just this side of perfect. As close as this world was going to let them be. So yeah, they were kind of beautiful. In their still blooming, meant to be great, going to rock the socks off each other and all who bore witness, way. And if Lois wanted to be an aunty to a few seriously awesome blonde cuties, that was just a bonus!


End file.
